The Young British Isles
by PennypPen
Summary: A tale of when Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, Ireland and England were young.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Death

_**(A/N: So I started writing about the chibi UK brothers and chibi Ireland I hope you like it. And yes there is mama Britannia**_

_**Human Names**_

_**Scotland – Douglas**_

_**Wales – Dylan**_

_**Ireland – Cillian**_

_**Northern Ireland – Rory)**_

**The Young British Isles**

_Chapter 1: A Mother's Death_

"Good morning my boys," a tall blonde woman called out to five young boys.

"Morning mother!" The five boys all greeted at once.

Britannia smiled as see watched her sons run off into the woods that surrounded the grassy clearing that they called home.

As the four youngest boys ran off Scotland turned and ran back to his mother.

"My sweet, what's the matter?" Britannia asked as the ten year old Scotland hugged his mother tightly.

"You're … you're going away again aren't you?"

"Only for a little my son, I'll be back, I promise you. I'll never leave."

"You're going to face the Roman aren't you?" Scotland asked tears coming to his eyes.

"Yes, but its simply peace making and protection for you and your brothers."

"Please," Scotland pleaded. "Be careful mama."

"Don't worry, but until I get back I want you to take care of your brother, especially England." Britannia said kneeling down so she could look into the small Scottish child's eyes.

The redhead nodded and hugged his mother once more. He watched her walk away, and then turned to find his brothers.

Finally he found them by a small river that ran through the woods.

"Did ma leave?" Ireland asked looking over to Scotland as he came closer.

Scotland nodded and sat down near his brothers.

"Where did she go?" A small voice asked.

The ten year old looked to see Wales trying to walk over to him. (Wales was just getting used to walking without a hand to hold him up.)

'She … she went to face the Roman," Scotland answered.

"Oh" the small brunette boy replied, not fully knowing how bad it could be.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Scotland and his brothers where sitting around the ashes from the fire they had the other night wondering what to do. Suddenly Scotland heard heavy breathing as if someone was struggling. He stood up and started walking towards the sound. When he found the source of it he didn't like what he saw. He saw his mother struggling to get home. It looked like she just fought a war, a war with the Roman.

"Mother," Scotland gasped as he ran to her side.

'I'm fine my little one, I'm fine. But I wont be on this earth much longer. The birth of your brother England was more or less a symbol of my passing. Keep him safe from Rome's control. Take care of yourself and your brothers. Let them know how much I loved them."

"Mother, don't leave me I can't do this alone." Scotland pleaded as his bright emerald eyes filling with tears.

"I love you my son, I love you…" Britannia said as she closed her eyes.

Everything went silent. "Mother?" The young boy asked quietly. "Mother come back! Please don't go! Come back!"

Tears stared spilling from Scotland's eyes on to the dead body of his mother. He was now in charge. He had to protect his brother, especially England.

"Why? Why did they have to come along? If England wasn't born Rome wouldn't have killed mother. Why?" Scotland thought.

The young boy laid his mother down in the grass and dug a small shallow grave with his hands. Not caring how cut up they might get. He didn't want to put his beautiful mother in the cold ground, but she needed a place of rest. Scotland put his mother's body in the grave, filled it and placed a small ring of flowers over it so he could find the resting place again. He slowly walked back to where he left his brothers, drying his eyes over and over, but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Finally Scotland got back to his home and found his four younger brothers sitting where he had left them.

"Who or what was tha'?" Ireland asked.

Scotland didn't say anything. He knew if he started speaking the tears would start up again and he was now the caretaker and couldn't let that happen. He had to be strong and brave for his brothers.

"Douglas," Northern Ireland started. "What happened?"

"Ma's … ma's d … d … dead" The young boy stuttered trying to hold in the pain.

"What?" The Irish twins asked at the same time. "How?"

"That stupid Rome killed her. All because of … of," Scotland started. "He killed ma because of England." The tears spilled from Scotland's eyes as his brothers sat and watched not knowing what to do.

Soon the Irish twins where beginning to whimper. That whimpering soon turned into wailing. All of this made Wales start crying. The only one not crying was England. He was to young to understand what had just happened and to young to understand how much his life was about to change because of it.

**_(A/N: Well, what did you think? Like it hate it or some where in the middle? Please comment and review and all that good stuff. PLEASE even if you're a guest review, I want to know if you like the story so far or if you want me continue writing it. Thanks!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

_**(A/N: So have all the brothers able to see and talk to fairies and creatures like that. The fairies often help the five brothers and do special tasks, like making a gravestone for the grave. Enjoy chapter two!)**_

Chapter 2: Goodbye

A little later the five boys walked slowly to where Scotland had buried their mother. Instead of there being a ring of flowers that was left by Scotland there was now a large gravestone at the top of grave. The fairies had constructed it and placed there.

"Is … is mommy down there?" Wales asked pointing at the ground.

"Her body is," Scotland replied looking down at the small brunette.

"So she isn't coming back?" Wales asked biting his lip.

"No," Scotland whispered, trying not show his own hurt.

Tears started forming in the brunette's green eyes. Slowly those tears started rolling down his face. "Mommy," Wales whimpered. "Mommy, come back."

"She … she is nae coming back." Ireland started. "She … she is never coming back. Didn't you listen to our brother? Ma isn't coming back!" Tears started rolling down the young Irish boy's face.

Before long Northern Ireland and Scotland were also crying. England sat on the ground looking up at his older brothers not knowing what to make of what was happening.

The five brothers all stood around the grave for a long time not knowing what to do. Every now and then a fairy would come to pay her respects and to make sure the brothers were as okay as they could be.

After what felt like a lifetime all the brothers except the redhead turned to go.

"Douglas, are ye coming?" Northern Ireland asked sadly.

"Just a minute," Scotland answered trying to hold back his tears.

When Scotland thought he was alone again he let the tears flow. He sobbed near his mother's grave mumbling things about how he wasn't ready to let go. He wasn't ready to protect and care for his brothers, that he couldn't do it without her.

Just then the ten year old felt a small hand on his right arm.

"Brudda?" England asked looking up at Scotland with large green innocent eyes.

"Aye? Wh … what is it Arthur?" Scotland asked drying his eyes.

England didn't answer. He just stretched out his little arms and hugged his oldest brother trying to comfort him.

When England let go Scotland didn't know what to do. So he stood up, picked England up and started walking home.

'Brudda? Why are you crying?" The small blonde asked innocently. England didn't remember what his mother was like or even who she was. All of the crying seemed so out of place to the little boy and he couldn't understand why his brothers cried for the person they called "mother".

Scotland sighed sadly before answering. "Our mother died."

England replied with a small, "oh".

The rest of the walk back was silent. Scotland was lost in his thoughts. "How am I going to care for my brothers? What am I supposed to do now?"

(A/N: I know it was a really short chapter but it didn't know where else to go with it. Please review and leave me an idea or two.)


	3. Chapter 3: One Step Forward

_**(A/N: Grandpa Rome will be in this chapter)**_

Chapter 3: One step forward two steps back

Days past and the five brothers tried to move on with their lives. Scotland attempted to keep things normal, but he was slowly losing his ability to do so. He was trying to be strong for his brothers but inside he was slowly dying. Douglas found himself getting mad at Arthur for no reason some days. Wales soon noticed this and became worried about his eldest brother.

"Scotland, why are you so mad at England all da time?" Wales asked one night a week after their mom died.

Scotland didn't respond to this younger brothers question. The young redhead just stared into the dancing flames of the fire they sat around. Scotland wanted to tell someone what is mother told him but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Scotland?" Wales asked again taking hold of his brother's arm. "Did you hear me? Are you okay? Please talk to me."

"I'm … I'm fine Dylan don't worry about me okay?" Scotland said in a monotone voice as he continued to look deep within the flames.

Wales wasn't convinced but he let it go, he didn't want to annoy his older brother.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed Scotland went out to where the fire had been burring only a few hours ago. He just stood still for a little while listening to the night.

"What am I going to do?" He thought. "I can't keep this up for much longer." The young Scottish boy then turned and looked up at the black sky. "Mother," he said in a whisper. "I can't do this. I need help, please. I'm afraid. I know the Roman will come and I don't know if I can fight him. Please I need your help."

Scotland stood outside not moving for a long time. A fairy (whose name was Skylark) stopped when she saw Scotland standing outside alone.

"Alba? _(Scotland?)_ What are you doing out here alone? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine, I'm fine." Scotland replied. However he didn't look at the fairy, he didn't want her to see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Alba, don't lie to me. I know something is bugging you." The fairy's voice was kind. As she spoke she flew around to see Scotland's face. Her kind smile turned into a frown when she saw wet streaks on the young nation's checks. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." The fairy said in a worried, but sweet voice as she reached out a hand to Scotland's face and wiped away a tear.

Scotland sighed sadly before starting. "Before mom died she … she told I had to take care of my brothers, watch out for them and protect them. Especially England, but she said that England was meant to … to …" Scotland was unable to finish is sentence his emotions got the best of him. Scotland started weeping too much to control.

The fairy did her best to comfort the young boy but it didn't seem to do much. Behind Scotland lay the warm cave where his brothers slept, all of them except for Wales. He had been woken up when Scotland started crying. Wondering what the matter was, Wales got up and wobbled out of the cave to where Scotland stood by the ashes of the fire with his back to the cave.

"B-Brudda?" Wales asked as he walked out to where Scotland stood. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The fairy flew over to Wales and said, "Cymru, _(Wales)_ go back to sleep your brother will be okay."

Wales nodded his head and went back in.

"Now," Skylark said turning back to Scotland. "You and I both know your stronger then you think and when and if the time comes you will protect your brothers."

Scotland nodded and turned to go back inside.

The day started normally, the brothers all lazed around having nothing to do. Suddenly, he came.

"You are coming with me," Rome said in voice that cut through the young boys like knifes.

"We aren't going anywhere,' Scotland hissed.

Rome laughed and said, "You think you can stop me?"

He then knocked Scotland to the ground with a mere push. The boy fell and started to blank out from hitting his head. This is when Rome started walking over to where Wales, England, Ireland and North sat. The four boys all shimmied away from the Roman but it didn't do any good. Rome grabbed Wales first.

"Are you ready to become a part of my glorious empire?" The adult asked in a cruel voice.

Wales shook his head.

"No?" Rome asked. "Then maybe this will persuade you."

With that Rome started hitting the small brunette until Wales started to bawl.

"I'll ask you once more." The Roman hissed, yanking the boy up by his shirt. "Are you ready to be a part of my empire?"

The little Welsh boy nodded. His face and body now bruised and cut. Tears began falling from his bright green eyes.

"Good," Rome said with a smile as he let go of Wales, who fell to the ground with a hard thud.

The Irish twins tried to stop Rome by kicking him, but this didn't help.

"Ha!" The taller laughed. "You are both weak and worthless I don't need babies like you." Rome then kicked Ireland away and then did the same to Northern Ireland.

The young twins lay on the ground next to one another letting out little moans of pain.

"Now, son of Britannia," Rome said turning to England. "Become part of my empire or you will suffer the same as your brothers."

Fighting the darkness, Scotland did his best to get up. "I can't let him do this!" he thought.

England looked up at the Roman and shook his head no. "Why would I want to?" He asked sweetly.

This angered Rome and soon he was fighting England.

Rome was about to land a hard blow to England's face when Scotland started running towards him.

"Don't you dare!" The redhead yelled at the Roman.

Rome turned quickly and punched Scotland. The ten year old fell to the ground. He could feel the blood spilling from the side of his face, but that didn't stop him. The young boy got back up and continued to try to hold off the beast called Rome.

"Get lost before you get hurt." Rome said cruelly.

"N-No!" Scotland started wiping away blood from his mouth. "I promised my mother I would take care of England and protect him from ya. Ya're a monster! All you do is take and kill! Why? What did we do ta ya! Ya killed my mother! I wont let ya hurt my brothers anymore!"

The next thing Scotland knew was that he was on the ground closer to the cave then he was before. A felt hurt, but it was too strong to determine the source. As he struggled to sit up, he saw a bruised England nod his head yes. "Did he just do what I think he did?" Scotland thought.

A minute later the Roman was gone, he left behind all four of Scotland's brothers but they all were beaten badly.

Scotland struggled to his feet and tried to walk to where his brother lay. The red head found it hard to walk; he looked down and saw blood staining his left boot. Despite his pain Scotland walked to his brothers. He went first to Wales, who was still crying. Wales's face was bruised and swollen and he had cuts all over.

Scotland bent down to his little brother and whispered, "It's going to be okay. Rome is gone now I'm here. Big brother Alba is here."

Wales took hold of Scotland's hand, "Brudda," Wales mumbled sadly.

"Aye?" Scotland asked with equal sadness if not more. "What is it?"

But the small brunette didn't answer, he just held on to his oldest brother.

"Cymru, let go I have to make sure da others are okay."

Wales let go of Scotland's arm and the redhead stood up and limped over to where the Irish twins still lay.

"We're okay, right Rory?" Ireland asked looking at his twin.

Northern Ireland nodded.

"Ya don't look okay," Scotland said with a worried tone.

'Don't worry, we'll be okay." Ireland answered, but it was clear from the look in the Irish boy's eyes that he was in pain.

Scotland didn't want to push the twins for an honest answer so he turned and limped over to England. When he got there he was horrified. The youngest brother was covered in bruised and cuts. Scotland sat down by England and took him in his arms and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Scotland repeated over and over again.

Soon a group of fairies that cared for the five brothers arrived. They quickly went about bandaging the injured boys. Each fairy reported back to Scotland when her work was done.

First Skylark took to cleaning up and bandaging Scotland. "Rome did a number on you. Your ankle is sprained and you have a lot of bad cuts." Skylark was quiet as she bandaged Scotland's face. His left cheek was cut deeply and it was beginning to show signs that it would likely scar. "There, you're all bandaged, just please take it easy for a while okay?"

Scotland didn't answer Skylarks question but he did say, "You were wrong, I wasn't strong enough."

"Master Scotland sir," one fairy started. "I've finished with Wales. He should be okay but he has a lot of bad bruises. His eye is badly swollen and he broke his foot when he was dropped. I did everything I could to make him more comfortable."

Two others fairies who looked very much alike followed the first. "We have finished with Ireland and Northern Ireland." The first fairy said.

"Yes," the second started. "They each have a few broken ribs, and a couple of bad bruises but otherwise they are okay."

Scotland nodded, "it just keeps getting worse" He thought as a fourth fairy came up.

"I have finished taking of England. He well uh he…" The fairy was unable to finish her sentence.

"He what? Please tell me," Scotland begged tears coming to his eyes.

The fairy pointed a small thin finger over to where five other fairies floated; all Scotland could see was blonde hair and a mess of bandages. He quickly stood up to walk over to England but quickly sat back down as the pain came rushing up from his own injuries.

"Take it easy. You shouldn't walk on your ankle for a while." The fairy said. "England will be just fine, he looks worse then he is. There are a lot of bruises but he'll be okay."

"Aye, alright," Scotland said quietly.

That night the five brothers sat around the small fire the fairies had built. Scotland couldn't look at his brothers; their pain and injuries were his fault, because he didn't fight hard enough to protect them.

The four younger boys could sense what was wrong, but they didn't know what to say.

Finally England crawled over to Scotland and asked "Brudda, why are you sad?"

"I … I failed you. I … I failed you all." Scotland said looking at the ground.

"Douglas wha' are ye talking about? Ye di'na fail anyone," Ireland said weakly.

The ten year old looked up and saw his bandages brothers. "I have to go," Scotland said as he turned and ran for the woods. He didn't care about how he shouldn't be using his sprained ankle. He had to run, he had to get as far away as he could so he wouldn't be the cause of anymore of his brothers' pain. He knew he was no good to his brothers. He knew he didn't deserve to stay.

(A/N: I'm sorry I had to make grandpa Rome so mean but in the case of this story he had to be, sorry. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review.)


End file.
